


A Moment of Jealousy

by Stariceling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Double Drabble, Jealousy, Lime, M/M, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji walks in on something he wasn't meant to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neiji POV

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks: To nanashi_o and rice_kracker for the original inspiration and to rice_kracker for poking me until I posted it.

Neji could not believe the scene before him. It was inconceivable. Lee, naked and defenseless, straddling his enemy on the floor. His head was thrown back, his back arched, his hands braced against his lover’s stomach for balance. Half-choked noises escaped him with each slow rise and fall of his hips. Sand wound around Lee’s body, clinging suggestively to his bare skin.

Though their positions suggested otherwise, it was obvious from the predatory look on Gaara’s face exactly who was fucking who.

They should not be doing this here. Lee shouldn’t be exposing what lay under that strong, stubborn personality so freely. Neji had privately thought that Lee’s jumpsuit left nothing to the imagination, but he had never realized what else might be stripped away along with Lee’s clothes.

More than the sudden sight Lee’s body or the surprising level of exhibitionism, the fact that it was Lee he was seeing made it impossible to tear his eyes away. Lee never stayed down, no matter how hard he was beaten back, but now he was obviously submitting to another man.

Then Gaara favored Neji with an icicle-sharp glare, curling one hand possessively around Lee’s hip. His message was obvious: ‘ _mine_.’


	2. Lee POV

“Neji was here,” was the first thing Lee said afterward. The first thing after incoherent whispers of love against Gaara’s ear. He had felt Neji’s presence at once, though the way Gaara’s sand had tightened around him had discouraged him from looking. Gaara did not look particularly offended that he had noticed, so Lee decided Gaara had only wanted to keep his full attention.

Lee was glad no one had discovered him taking Gaara an hour earlier. It had been too long since they had seen one another, and he hadn’t been able to help himself once Gaara touched him. He suspected the sex had gotten violent enough to cause diplomatic chaos, even with Gaara growling out that he would kill Lee if he even considered stopping.

Neither of them was patient enough to be content with the distance between them. Still, Lee loved Gaara too much to even consider giving him up. He suspected Gaara felt the same, though he had never said the words.

Now he was perfectly content, knowing Gaara would be his for every night that he stayed in Konoha. Having Gaara now was more than worth the uncomfortable conversation he anticipated having with Neji later.


	3. Gaara POV

Gaara had never felt one way or another about Lee’s proclaimed rival. He had viewed Neji almost as an accessory that happened to come with Lee. He had certainly never been a threat.

That was before the way he had looked at Lee. Gaara wasn’t particularly jealous of him seeing Lee’s body, so long as he didn’t try to touch it. What Gaara did not like was the heat that had crept into Neji’s gaze.

It wasn’t difficult to recognize that look. Gaara felt similar heat uncoiling inside of his chest every time he watched Lee fight, or smile, or even breathe. It was more constant and sometimes even more intense than lust, though Lee certainly evoked that too.

Gaara was aware of that feeling now, with Lee sprawled contentedly on top of him. It was more than body heat. It was the feeling that Lee was his and his alone. No one else was allowed to look at Lee like that.

There had been no slowly rising warmth in Neji’s look, only the sudden flame. Gaara was sure Neji had not noticed Lee that way before, and now it was much too late. Gaara would never give him up.


End file.
